


So Full

by dgraymanz



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Flogging, M/M, Masturbation, Painplay, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Addiction, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgraymanz/pseuds/dgraymanz
Summary: A thought crosses his mind, but it’s kind of crazy. Well, Gulf supposes it isn’tcrazy,but it feels like it is. He hasn’t had to resort to that in a very, very long time. Plus it wasn’t the same.And, well. Mew won’t like it.Ah, fuck it.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228





	So Full

...

Gulf needed to get dicked, and bad. 

This wasn’t usually a problem. Often times, he and Mew went at it like rabbits, trying to squeeze as many dick appointments into their day as they physically could.

Morning fucks were essential, or else Mew was a complete tool all day, and if they couldn’t get home for a quickie during their lunch breaks, Gulf would get shaky. 

Having sex at night was just part of the routine, they both needed it to get to sleep and stay like that through the night, and if neither of them slept well, then they wouldn’t have the energy or the patience to fuck in the morning. 

They obviously have to take showers together. Partly because they’re hopeless and can’t spend more than a few hours apart or else Gulf got weepy and Mew completely lost his shit, but also to save water  _ and  _ it gave Mew an excuse to get his cock sucked. 

If so much as a day went by without it, the physical closeness and the stress relief of a good orgasm, one of them would get whiny. More often than not, it was Mew. 

Gulf thinks his husband has the mind of a twelve year old boy, and he’s always telling him so. If Mew was zoning out, all he had to do was bring up sex to get his mind right back toward the conversation. 

They’re older now, proper adults with lives and a home and jobs to worry about, but that didn’t mean Mew was any less hormonal then he’d been in high school. Actually, Gulf is pretty sure that getting Mew laid only made things worse. He’d always been sex crazed but he wasn’t a  _ maniac_ _,_ practically foaming at the mouth for the sake of some action and ready to rip out chunks of his hair if Gulf didn’t let him touch him.

In all fairness though, it wasn’t like Gulf was any better. If Mew was busy, he got pouty. If Mew was tired, he threw a fit. 

He dreamt about it most nights. Not proper, puberty induced wet dreams, necessarily, but little glimpses of Mew’s hands or torso or anything else that could get him worked up without making him cum in his pants like a thirteen year old. And he  _ always  _ woke up horny, sweating, hot and half hard. He got needy if they ever had to sleep apart. 

Mew went on business trips once every blue moon and those were the  _ worst_, because Gulf couldn’t just call him at eight-thirty in the morning to hear his voice. By then, Mew was already busy in his grown up world and he couldn’t risk getting his husband off over the phone. 

But for the past  _ week_, things had been different. 

Mew was in crunch mode. He had a huge project he’d been working on lately, which meant he’d been up and out, filming at weird hours and hanging around the office until 3 am to edit. 

Gulf was excited for him, he was, but he also fucking  _ missed  _ him. 

He was sick of coming home from a shoot, all dolled up and looking fuckable and just needing to be held but finding Mew hunched over his computer with a million tabs open. 

Mew didn’t even have the time to tear himself away from work long enough to sit down and eat dinner with him. For the past three days, Gulf was pretty sure his husband had only consumed black coffee and half of a ham sandwich. 

Part of him was worried, but the worry wasn’t what was killing him. That was just Mew, that’s how he’s always been. Sure, he could let himself relax and get someone else to take over, but he wouldn’t, happier to just do it all himself so that his _‘_ _vision’ _ would come to life, and Gulf knew that. 

He used to fuss a lot more about it when they first moved in together. Then these things kept happening and, well, Mew has never once expressed his hard work not paying off. No, the worry was only at the very back of Gulf’s mind. 

Mostly, he was just fucking  _ needy. _

When he comes home Friday night, exhausted and fucking  _ yearning  _ for it, it’s to an empty house. He groans, loudly, and immediately flops onto the sofa, face buried in the cushions. 

Mew was probably at the office with his team, working on post production stuff, because, lately, when was he not? And here Gulf was, practically sobbing for some dick in an empty house. 

Gulf hopes this isn’t what your mid twenties are  supposed  to look like and if they are, he really lucked out in finding the love of his life so early on. 

He eventually stops moping around for the sake of taking a shower, but it sucked being alone under the hot water, so he just found himself moping more. 

This fucking  _ blows_ _._

A thought crosses his mind, but it’s kind of crazy. Well, Gulf supposes it isn’t  _ crazy_ _,_ but it feels like it is. He hasn’t had to resort to that in a very, very long time. Plus it wasn’t the same. 

He couldn’t get himself off as well as Mew could, especially not without Mew’s voice in his ear, telling him exactly how to please himself. And, well. Mew won’t like it. He’s made it pretty clear that Gulf wasn’t allowed to touch himself without permission, that he always had to ask before he got to cum. And for their entire relationship, he’d been really, really good about honoring that. 

Gulf wasn’t a brat. Mew liked to pretend he was because, well, sometimes Gulf got playful. He liked to pretend he could be in charge if he wanted to, or that he really didn’t  _ have  _ to listen to Mew. But they both knew he wouldn’t do shit, that he would gladly bend to every single one of Mew’s whims if it meant it would get him split open and cumming on his cock. 

The worst it got was when Gulf was in an ornery mood and he started to insist that he could top if he really wanted to, that he was actually a switch and that he was only a sub  _ all the time  _ because Mew was strictly a dom. But, well. They both knew that wasn’t true at all. And Mew always put him in his place real fucking quick. 

Gulf always took it. He never tried to get out of it when his hands were tied. He didn’t ever complain when he was getting spanked or hit or flogged, it was always

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Please, Daddy.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

And, yeah, sure,  _ sometimes  _ Gulf broke the rules, but they were always the ones that didn’t matter. 

Maybe he’d stay up past his bedtime, but it was only because he was busy watching movies with Mew. Or maybe he wouldn’t always eat three meals a day, but that was when he got too busy to pause and take a break. Or, even sometimes, he wouldn’t hold Mew’s hand when they were out in public, but that was only because sometimes he  _ had  _ to let go or run off. 

But  _ this  _ was a big deal. Oh, this was a very, very big deal and Gulf didn’t even want to know what would happen to him if he got caught. Or, worse, if he didn’t get caught but Mew found out later. 

Gulf spends a good few minutes stressing over it, trying to decide his options as he stands in the middle of their living room, dressed in nothing but his boxers and Mew’s old gym shirt from high school.

_ Property of Suppasit Jongcheveevat,  _ it read.

_ Property of Mew Suppasit, indeed, _ Gulf thinks, looking down at his wedding ring. Ah, fuck it. 

Gulf was probably the dumbest person he knew. This was a very bad idea and yet he didn’t give a  _ shit.  _

He lays across the couch, hair still sopping wet and body cool. His skin is soft. He smells good. Mew would have his way with him if he were here right now, and that’s the thought that manages to get Gulf to squirm. 

He runs a hand over his stomach, toying with the waistband of his boxers for a moment as he glances over to the front door. Mew could be home any minute. He takes a deep breath and plunges his hand in. 

It doesn’t take much to get him hard, which Gulf finds kind of pathetic. Only a few light strokes and he’s already twitching with interest. Fuck, he’s been so needy, and he  _ knew  _ that, but he didn’t really understand it until now. 

He grasps the base firmly, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, and allows just a little more pressure as he strokes himself, twisting his wrist slightly as he reaches the head. Everything is so  _ sensitive  _ right now, and it’s kind of blowing Gulf’s mind. His thighs are already quivering, stomach muscles pulled taut. He isn’t close, exactly, but if he speeds up just a  _ little bit— _

_ “Fuck!_ _”_ He shouts, except it’s more of a squeak and it makes him slap a hand over his mouth and curl in on himself, letting himself roll onto his side and bring his knees up to his chest. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck_ _,”_ he chants, but keeps his voice low, in something that’s barely above a whisper. 

He thinks about Mew and how much bigger his hands are, how many more wonderful places he could reach and how he always knows exactly where to touch and how. 

It almost hurts, it’s so intense, but Gulf  _ loves  _ it. He didn’t truly understand the phrase  _ hurts so good  _ until he started sleeping with Mew. 

And his  _cock._

Fuck, Gulf is drooling just thinking about it. He’d been gagging for it since forever, even before they had started dating; when they were just make out buddies, alone in Mew’s bedroom on Friday nights, feeling each other up, squeezing and trying desperately not to tear each other’s clothes like wild animals and Gulf had felt the outline of Mew’s boner pressed up against his thigh. It had driven him crazy at the time and he remembers thinking about how much he’d wanted it in his mouth. 

Gulf is close now. Everything is hot, the room is sticky and too fucking warm, his body quaking. He speeds up, letting out a sob as if to beg no one in particular to be able to cum. 

_ Please, Daddy, please,  _ Gulf thinks,  please, _I wanna cum so bad._ He’s so, so close, right on that edge, ready to blow, fuck, _fuck— _

“What the fuck is this?” 

Gulf hadn’t even noticed the front door open. He freezes, heart dropping to his stomach as he scrambles into a sitting position. He instantly gets his hand off his dick, as if it’s burned him and turns to Mew with wide eyes. 

He looks kind of tired, honestly, but, well, he  has  been working himself into a coma lately. Gulf looks down at his feet, sheepishly, and pulls his knees to his chest. 

“I-” before he can get another word out, Mew strikes him with a loud  _ smack.  _

Gulf’s shocked. He’s been hit a few times, and he didn’t dislike it enough to call a safe word. He likes the pain, and he  _ really  _ likes the humiliation, but it only happens when he’s  _ really, really  _ in trouble, so it always takes him aback and kind of makes him feel like shit. 

“What was that, huh?” Mew growls out. He’s close and he’s pissed. 

His hand wraps around Gulf’s neck, squeezing just a little bit. Gulf swallows thickly, breathing shallowly through his nose. 

“Is Daddy’s little slut not getting enough fucking attention?” He squeezes harder. 

“No, Daddy.” Gulf gasps out, the corners of his eyes are beginning to tear up. He isn’t used to this side of Mew and it scares him in the most exciting fucking way. “I missed you.” 

He sees Mew soften at that, and he  _ would _ be proud of himself, but he knows that if he shows it, it’ll just piss Mew off all over again. So he swallows and tries to look as guilty as possible. 

“I was thinking about you.” He whispers, and flicks his eyes back up, looking at Mew through his lashes. “I was thinking about how good you make me feel.” 

Just when he’s starting to think it’s working, that Mew is calming down and that he might actually get away with this, the spark reignites. 

The grip on his neck tightens, making Gulf gasp for air. He goes to grab at Mew’s forearm, but stops himself, not wanting to make anything worse.

“Get the fuck up.” Mew practically  _ yells  _ and Gulf is quick to scramble to his feet. 

Gulf had a good inch on him, which was comforting in their day to day lives, when he could tease his husband about it but still get wrapped up his strong arms, but it was fucking _terrifying_ how, in moments like this, Mew could be towering above him with a look of pure rage burning in his eyes. “On your knees.” 

Gulf must have hesitated for a moment too long, because he doesn’t even have time to think before Mew is shoving his shoulders down, making him stumble to the ground. A hand cards through his hair, grabbing a fistful of it and forcing his head back. 

“Are you fucking deaf?” Mew’s voice is demanding and Gulf shakes his head no. He’s tearing up again. “Or are you just stupid?”

Gulf wants to respond, but he isn’t sure how. He’s afraid and he’s anxious, but most of his shakes are from excitement and anticipation. 

Mew’s free hand traces the contours of his face, pausing to run a thumb over his lower lip. It’s a tender moment, just a soft pause to let Gulf know that this was all in good fun. He knew that anyway, but the reassurance is nice. 

“You want some cock so bad, fine.” Mew lets go for just long enough to undo his jeans, shoving them just far enough down his legs to pull his cock out. Gulf salivates at the sight. “I’m gonna fuck your throat raw.” 

Gulf nods, a bubble of excitement rushing through him as he scoots forward, just enough so that his lips can graze the tip. He pokes his tongue out, giving it a soft kitten lick that makes Mew sigh. He cards his hand through Gulf’s hair again, keeping a firm grip on it to keep his head in place. 

“That’s it, baby,” his voice is deeper than usual, surrounded by remnants of pleasure, “suck me off, nice and slow.” 

Gulf nods, unable to keep himself from beaming as he takes the head into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it, sucking greedily, and is happy to hear Mew groan above him. 

He knows he’s really good at this, that he could get Mew off real easy right now, and it fills him with joy to know that he’s making his Daddy happy. He can feel his cock pulsing on his tongue as he takes him further. 

Mew always does this, lets Gulf set the pace so he can get comfortable before his throat gets fucked. It’s one of those small gestures Gulf doesn’t find completely necessary but appreciates nonetheless. 

When he manages to get almost all of Mew in his mouth, staring up at him with wide, innocent eyes, as if to ask  _ what now?  _ He gets  _ fucked.  _

Mew bucks his hips hard, and it makes Gulf gag because he wasn’t quite expecting it. He manages to recover quickly, opening his mouth just a bit wider to avoid any collisions with teeth, beginning to breathe shallowly through his nose. 

He doesn’t need to be conscientious about keeping his head still, because Mew is doing that for him, fingers twisted in his hair and forcing him in place. He moves wildly and without abandon, thrusting his hips like an animal. Gulf swallows around him when he feels Mew reach the back of his throat. It’s a rhythm he has difficulty finding, but when he does, it makes Mew’s thighs quake. He tosses his head back and groans, grabbing the crown of Gulf’s head with his free hand and really going to town. 

Gulf has to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from crying. His throat is sore already, but he can tell Mew’s close. It’s  _ amazing.  _

When Mew finishes with a growl, shoving his cock as far into Gulf’s mouth as it will go and spilling down his throat, Gulf swallows happily, greedily sucking Mew into his mouth and licking up every last drop. It doesn’t taste great, but he knows Mew likes it when he’s full of cum on both ends. And, frankly, Gulf does too. 

Mew has to take a breather, running his thumb over Gulf’s cheekbone before slowly pulling out, tucking himself back in. 

“Stand up.” His voice sounds hoarse and used, which is funny, because Gulf thinks he should be the one who sounds that wrecked. “Bedroom, now.” 

Gulf nods and scrambles to their room, Mew hot on his heels. He can feel a large hand on the small of his back and it makes him smirk.

When they get to the room, Mew slams the door shut behind them, the noise creating a booming sound that has Gulf shivering. 

Mew goes to the closet, the one where they keep all their sex toys, devices, and contraptions, rummaging around in search of something to punish his naughty boy.

“Take off your underwear,” Mew glances over his shoulder to give Gulf a look. “Leave the shirt on.” 

Gulf almost wants to snort. He doesn’t fully understand why Mew likes fucking him while he’s wearing his clothes, but Gulf doesn’t mind all too much. He likes feeling owned, like he belongs to him. 

When Mew returns, it’s with a bottle of lube, and a flogger. 

Gulf eyes the items for a moment, because he  _ knows  _ what’s coming and he almost wants to moan.

“Lay down, baby.” Mew murmurs, his voice is soft and reassuring. 

Gulf does as he’s told, letting his head hit the pillows. Mew runs a hand up the expanse of his stomach, lifting his shirt up to feel the tight skin underneath, creating goosebumps in his wake. Gulf shivers in utter delight.

_ “Turn over.” _

His voice is low but Gulf knew better. He could hear the edge in his voice, the desire to punish becoming stronger. So he doesn’t complain and quickly obeys, succumbing to complete submission.

Mew pushes his shirt up even higher to expose the expanse of his back. He has a few light scars from when they first started doing this and weren’t very careful. They’ll fade away eventually, but the vain part of Gulf doesn’t want them to. He likes the reminder of both the plain and pleasure that his partner knows, all too well, how to give him. He knows Mew likes them too. He always trails his lips over them. 

“This is what happens when you touch yourself without Daddy’s permission.”

That was the only warning he got.

The first strike catches Gulf off guard and it makes him cry out. 

Mew chose the big leather one, the heavy one that leaves the stingy pain. Gulf likes it. Usually, it’s just a little too much for him, very much so blurring the lines between good pain and bad pain. Even when Gulf isn’t in trouble, Mew doesn’t hold back, striking him as hard as he can and making him shake and whimper and beg for  _more, more, more._

_ “Fuck!” _

Gulf yelps at the second strike, and his voice is so weak and wrecked, he sounds like he’s been crying for hours and, for some reason, that thought makes actual tears spring into his eyes. 

Mew hits him again, and Gulf actually  sobs , tears rolling down his cheeks as he buries his face in the pillow below him. 

By the fourth strike, he can’t hold himself up on his elbows anymore, can only collapse on the mattress and fist his hands into the sheets, shaking at each blow. 

Gulf thinks he could come from this, although he can’t and it’s all subspace delusion, but his body is thrumming with so much electricity that it feels like it’s about to pop. 

“Fuck me Daddy, please, _please,_ want your cock so bad.” 

He’s shaking real bad, and babbling like a crazy person, but it gets Mew to pause for a moment before landing a final, harsh strike. 

Gulf’s whole body goes tense and he shakes. It almost feels like he’s cumming, but he’s  _ not  _ and, ultimately, that’s the part that hurts the most. 

Mew could blow on his cock right now and he’d be a goner. 

A harsh slap from Mew’s large hands land on his ass, but it doesn’t hurt as much as the flogger, so Gulf almost feels like it’s a cool down. He squeak softly and shoves his face further into the pillows. 

“You just want Daddy’s cock, huh baby?” 

Mew was mocking him, he knew it but Gulf could do nothing but nod.

“Yes, yes,  _ please.”  _

He hears a cap opening, followed by the sound of Mew squeezing out a generous amount of lube. He circles two fingers around Gulf’s rim, making him jump and twitch. 

Once the initial shock wears off, he pushes his hips back eagerly. Mew is slow in opening him up, because even in their most heated moments, he’s very, very cautious about not seriously hurting Gulf. 

It’s really sweet, but it also makes Gulf want to whine and tell him to stop being such a little bitch. 

All he wants is  _ more. _

Mew doesn’t give it to him, though. Not out of teasing cruelty, but because his head is clear enough to take proper precautions and he isn’t about to cause his husband,  _ the love of his life_ _,_ any sort of physical pain. Well, at least not any _unwanted _ physical pain. 

He scissors his ass with his fingers, opening Gulf up and stretching him out nice and slow, getting his pretty hole gaping and ready to take a load of cum. If Mew is feeling really nice after this, and if Gulf is a good boy, he’ll felch it out of him. 

Gulf fucking  _ whimpers _ when he feels Mew yank out his fingers, leaving his hole clenching around emptiness.

They both moan loudly when Mew finally,  _ finally  _ slides in. Gulf is losing his mind. He keeps pushing his hips back and letting out a mantra of  _ yes, yes, yes! _

And clearly it’s encouraging him, because it’s making Mew  _ fuck  _ him. 

The way his hips are moving has Gulf’s head spinning, Mew was ruthlessly pounding into him, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises in the shape of his hands. 

Gulf was literally drooling. He doesn’t even  _ know  _ when the last time he did that was, but there’s spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth. 

Mew tugs his head up, pressing his lips to the side of his neck and planting his free arm firmly on the bed, making Gulf feel caged in and helpless. 

He  _ missed  _ this. 

“Gonna cum like this?” Gulf nods vigorously. “Gonna cum on my cock like the fucking whore you are?” 

That does it. That mixed with Mew hitting his prostate dead on, ruthless and cruel and  so _fucking good_ has Gulf screaming. 

His body quakes so badly, vision getting spotty as waves of heat wash over him. Ropes of thick, warm cum spill out all over the sheets and Gulf’s stomach, making a mess of their bed and a mess of himself. He fucking showered for nothing. 

Mew doesn’t take long to follow, hips twitching as he spills inside Gulf. He pulls out and quickly goes to collect the cum dripping out of him with his tongue, shoving it as far inside his husband as it will go. 

Gulf squeaks and scrambles to grab onto something,  _ anything, _because the overstimulation is too much, getting to him in a way that makes his head spin. 

_ “Mew,“ _ he whines, and Mew doesn’t correct him. 

His mouth was a bit preoccupied. But when he’s done, he flips him over, using his thumb to coax his mouth open and spitting his own cum into Gulf’s mouth. He swallows it without question. 

Their mouths meet in a kiss that’s messy and gross and desperate, but not in the same way their sex was. 

They’re desperate for each other, the feel of a warm body and the comfort of having someone close. 

“I love you,” Mew whispers when they break away, and he traces his thumb over Gulf’s bottom lip. 

“But don’t ever fucking touch yourself without me telling you to _ever again.” _

Gulf smiles sweetly, looking up at Mew through his lashes, mind working into overdrive already on how to get Mew’s fresh cum in his ass, on his body, on his face and in his mouth again and again and  _ again. _

“I wouldn’t have to if you had just fucked me like a good husband.” His voice sounds fake, overly sugary sweet, even to himself, taking on a teasing tone that was reserved for moments like these.

Mew looks pissed again and Gulf has to bite his bottom lip to hide his grin.

“Such a fucking brat, aren’t you? Greedy little cumslut.”

Furious, Mew gets up from the bed and goes into the closet once more and Gulf can hear exactly what he was grabbing.

His dick fucking  _ jumped _ in anticipation. 

Mew came out holding handcuffs and Gulf’s favorite open mouth gag. Gulf straight out moaned, getting hard instantly.

“Want me to fuck you? Use you like a sex doll that exists only to hold my cum? Fine. You’ll be so full that you won’t even be able to  _ move.” _

Gulf whimpers, pre-come already coming out of his cock in quick spirts as he rises to fold his knees under him, neatly tucked and bows his head, smirk hidden from view.

_ “Yes,  daddy.”  _

Needless to say, Mew didn’t even harbor the thought of finishing his work that night.

...


End file.
